


Don't

by Oakstone730



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/pseuds/Oakstone730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill tries to send Fleur away after he is scarred while defending Hogwarts from the Death Eaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

Bill stood at the window looking out at the rain-soaked garden, a sight that he’d never thought he see again. He stiffened his back as he heard her enter the room, bracing himself for her touch. She rubbed her hand along his back, letting it come to rest at his waist. Bill could barely control a shudder as he felt the softness of her hair brush against his scarred flesh as she rested her head on his shoulder.

  
“Don’t.”

  
“Bill, it is not good for you to be up, you should be in your bed.“ Her voice soft and firm. “You’ll feel--”

  
“Don’t, Fleur. Please.” Bill forced himself to push her away, “You need to go home. Back to France.”

  
“ _Oui_.” He gave a harsh gasp at her words, as much as they hurt, she at least was seeing reason. “I have a wedding to plan, lace to buy, but not until you are firm on your feet.”

  
“NO, FLEUR, NO!” Bill shoved her away, “There is nothing for you here. Go home.”

  
“You are here.” Fleur stood three feet away from him, her arms on her waist staring at him with her chin jutting out determinedly. “Where you go, I go.”

  
“LOOK at me!” Bill grabbed the nearest candle and held it to his face, the warmth of flame so close to his raw healing flesh that his face felt on fire. “Do you want this making love to you for the next fifty years? Do you want to wake to this every morning?”

  
“YES,” Fleur said, flipping her hair back as if preparing to duel, “I will go to sleep with you, and wake, and make love to you. I’ll kiss those scars --”

“THE HELL YOU WILL!” Bill flung the candlestick down as he fell to his knees. “I won’t let you,” he said in broken sobs. “Not you.”

  
Fleur knelt next to him, cradling his head against her chest, Bill felt the rage and tears pour out of him as he sobbed against her breasts. The breasts that he had kissed and suckled just days before when they had lived in a different world.

  
“I’m not going anywhere, Bill.” Fleur whispered as she stroked his hair, “I see what is inside. I fell in love with you. Not your face, not your scars. They are simply a part of you. They tell me how brave, how strong you are. You are still you. Don’t let a few scars change you. You are still the man I love.”

  
Bill reached out blindly with his hand, his sight blinded by tears. She wove her fingers through his, pulling his hand to her mouth she gently kissed his knuckles. “You’re mine, Bill Weasley. Never forget it.”


End file.
